Is it a Nightmare or Reality
by Rab Shadow
Summary: Pitch Black, the fabled Boogieman has fallen low since his defeat by the Guardians, plagued for years by his own nightmares. So what happens when he is inexplicably drawn to a little girl who can some how calm his fears? Disclaimer: i dont own anything of rise of the guardians, just my ocs
1. escape and shock

A/N: ok this is my first pieces of any writing that was not needed for school, please tell me how you like it, I dont know where it will go really and so if you have ideas id be glad to hear them, as they my help inspire for something more

Chapter one: escape and shock

 _Pitch pov_

I dont know how i did it, its all a blur and that pisses me off, but i escaped my home turned prison. One moment I'm drowning in my nightmares with no respite, attacked over and over agin, and the next moment I'm standing beside that god forsaken hole in the ground out in the painfulish sun light. i sigh," well nothing to do know but get to the dark and spread fear!" i grin and laugh before changing to a changing in to a black cloud that stays close to the ground.

 _Third person pov_

The black mist that was pitch traveled just into the closest town before he was forced back to his human form from the lack of belief in the Boogieman. Cursing he starts limping into the town sticking to the shadows. Before long after a few hours pitch limped into a elementary school yard before collapsing under the shade of a tree cursing the guardians. Suddenly a sharp ringing and wailing comes from the school, confused pitch stands leaning against the tree heavily and all the students and faculty evacuate the schooling an orderly manner and crow group up away from the school.

 _Jane pov_

i hated that the fire drill just HAD to happen during reading time. most of the classes where boring and easy but english was my favorite if only for the small amount of time we were given to read and how it was a bit challenging. i was following my class out of the building looking around. Letting my breath out in a huff I look to the school grounds instead of the town."what the...why is there a sickly looking man here" I slowly and discreetly made my way to him, secretly watching him watch all the kids around him. Stoping next to him I softly spoke to him to try and keep him from notice or from sounding crazy as really no one else has noticed him. "Hello sir...", registering the shock on his face I gave him what I thought was a comforting smile. His response was a bit disheartening at least to me," You can see me?"

" Well yea I can see you dad wont let me believe that some of the stories are just that, so are you a guardian? OH and my name is jane, jane Bennett. Who are you?" Oddly the man stiffened and with controlled rage in his voice he answered me.


	2. Weak

A/n:

Ok so I really dont know where this will go I am writing off the top of my head, and god do I love spell check XD, but a bit a bout me is I work nights so i'll most likely try and wright when I cant sleep, chapters may not be long or well writing either so I apologize for it now, and for what I think it is I have conic depression and insomnia, and anxiety/very mild ptsd(( I have no conformation on any of them medically)) from my past which wasn't bad but wasn't good either, its one the reasons I love reading and am trying my hand at writing so I hope it comforts ya as well as when I read dose for me~Rab

Chapter two: weak

Pitch POV:

 _BENNETT!? HE SIR NAME IS FUCKING BENNETT!_ " I am Pitch Black." _I wounder how she is related to that runt of an ass Jamie...and how can I use her to get my revenge!_ Pitch was drawn from his thoughts when she stated in a bit of shock. " You're the Boogieman?! My dad told me bout how when he was younger that he along with, Jack Frost, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and his childhood friends defeated the Boogieman who was trying to throw the world back into the dark ages because he was hating the fact few people believed in him let alone feared him." _OH for the love that is MANNY dose she not ever shut up! That was NOT why I tried to go back to the dark ages even if it was the peak of my powers!  
_

Jane POV: 

Without realizing it pitch spoke out loud the last little bit of his thoughts and they confused me if not for the power then why? " If you didn't do it for the power than why did you try to send us back to the dark ages?" I stared at him as he shifted steaming as he realized what he said before he glared at me. " My reasons for why I did what I did and do what I do are mine alone and are no concern to a child like you! And why are you bothering me! I'm the Boogieman shouldn't you be staying away and pretending that I don't exist?!" M _an he seems pissed off, though my dad stop him from throwing us back to the dark ages and kept kids believing in the guardians, but that must have left pitch alone, dose he have friends?_ " I act nothing like a child, in fact I think I act more mature than you do mister Boogieman, plus you're weak and can't really do anything to me, your nightmares from what I remember my dad telling me turned against you, and you looked really defeated and lonely so I figured you needed a friend or at least help to someplace safe to stay." Pitch scoffed at that. 

Pitch POV:

" Who needs friends when they will betray you when you need them most?" _Friends please the only person I considered a friend turned to be a douche-bag who created a group to practically kill me or try their best too._ " well mister Boogieman I have to go back in, schools almost over so if you're still out here i'll take you somewhere safe even if you don't want a friend ok? Bye!" _She runs like her father, why is she offering to help me? Why am I not leaving? Is it for the offerer to not be alone or just using her? Using her most defiantly, ill wait for now since I cant go home and risk being caught by the nightmares again. I dont need anyone let alone a friend._


	3. Those who are damaged but not broken

Chapter three:

those who are damaged but not broken

Jane POV:

 _Finally the last bell! I wounder if hes still there, if so where to put him...i cant take him home...dad would KILL me..wait I think I know!_

Pitch POV:

 _Why is she running its not like I can really get far..SHIT THAT LITTLE FUCKER PUSHED HER...why do I care? She is my enemies child..but she is also the only to offer protection and friendship...BUT WHY DO I FUCKING CARE!_ "Hey why are you scowling" " NOT your concern" " Anyways..follow me I know where the perfect spot is for you to stay, lots of kids, you can roam the halls, scare to your hearts content, yada yada." _Okay so where the fuck is she taking me?!_ " So where is this place?" "Secrete." _FUCKING HELL! "_ Oh and Pitch take it easy on the kids if ya can help it, they are damaged enough, damaged by those that should have protected them but instead just about destroyed them." W _hat the fuck! "_ We shall see child, so lead the way." "Alright then follow me since I believe that is the best I am going to get of you."

Jane POV:

 _Gah I forgot how long a walk it is from the school to here I'm going to have to run home if I want to be there before dad, I just hope he doesn't find out I'm home late or hell be supper pissed...i wonder if mister Pitch is ok it was a long walk and he doesn't seem stable._

No POV:

Two people stand awkwardly outside the front step of rundown building of the orphanage, only one being seen. The smaller of the two turns around face back the way they came. " sorry to just drop you off but I got to get home or risk getting in trouble, please remember to go easy on them, though they are not broken they are damaged and have suffered more than they should. OH and take care I'll come visit on the weekend!" With out waiting for a response the small frame ran away and the larger person sighs before walking inside. " That kid has a fucking bleeding heart"


End file.
